


A stranger in a mad world

by Dreameater55taker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gay, M/M, Romance, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreameater55taker/pseuds/Dreameater55taker
Summary: Cade is ripped from his world, dropped into a new one filled with strange people and new laws. On top of it all he falls in love.





	1. Chapter 1

Shuffling around his apartment, a tall, thin grumpy looking man was walking around. His pale skin looked shocking against the dark reddish brown dreads that fell over his shoulders and that framed his face. Bleary eyes that were that same strange red colour showed under heavy eyelids while he started gathering up material for his breakfast. Pressing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose, he let out a sigh as he pulled out his phone skimming over text, and emails. A noise behind him caused him to jump while his hair started to pound in his chest, turning slowly he took in the sight before him. Half of the room was gone, the wall that separated him from the outside was gone. A swirling golden light rippled around the rubble, while a dark figure stood in shocking contrast from the bright blue sky. Reaching back his fingers scrambled grabbing a knife off of the counter pointing it towards the figure, while the dark figure clad in black leather, and metal fixtures all over the body. Dark metal mask with a breathing apparatus cover the man’s face, with two large glass pieces covered the eye holes. Metal held them in with large fixtures. The figure walked over to him battling the knife away grabbing him, lifting him up as gears let out steam then a crackly voice echoed from the mask. “You will do well.” The thin man let out a gasping noise of fear as his hands grab at the steaming arm trying to break free. Turning the dark figure walked back to the portal then step through the opening. Screaming as they fell, the air ripped at his sleepwear before a golden swirl of light surrounded them.  
The dark figure landed, in a dark room his metal boots letting out a scream as it took the force of the landing. Dragging the thin man over to a large chair he attached him into a thin metal chair covered in straps, slowly he attached him in. The thin man slowly blinked back into consciousness, seeing flickers of the dark man walking around the room. Seeing him carrying a long siring over, bead of liquid dripping from the point before it was pushed into the thin man’s arm. He tried to cry out, but his jaw was unable to move as the pain rush through his body, it felt like he was on fire. A fire which was devouring the blood that ran through his veins until there was nothing left to burn. Slumping forwards against the straps while he breathed hard through his nose, his eyes wide and aggressive from the pain. A loud blaring noise filled the room as lights started to flash warning of the coming disaster, the dark figure spun around watching that same golden light flashing around the room tearing everything apart. Muttering curse words the dark figure turned again quickly finishing up adding more fluid into the thin mans body before grabbing a pocket watch and draping it over his neck. The dark figure dashed from the room well after the thin man had passed out again from the burning in his body, the golden light finally reaching more dangerous chemicals, which brought about a burning explosion. The walls were thrown out sending rubble into the street. Passersby screamed and fled from the scene, those that could move. The fireball consumed every piece of paper inside of the room, melting away melt and devouring the papers littering the floors, tables and walls. The thin man was thrown about as the chair he was attached to was also devoured until he lay amongst the burnt stone, all that was left of the dark laboratory.  
The blare of sirens filled the air was large contraptions blocked off the street, then people in dark blue suits streamed out. The injured were gather, and vanished away, the dead into another metal machine. The stone was cleared, then they started to yell when they found the thin man lying inside. Most of his clothing had been burnt away, but the metal watch stand shiny and clean on his chest. A stretcher was brought and was placed alone into a smaller metal machine which raced off into the dark smoggy streets of the slums of the city. Cold pokes brought the thin man into awakens, and his hand stretched out to swat at the object. His eyes opened, not believing what he was seeing for a moment before he let out a cry of panic, “What the hell!” He sat up, taking in the room again. A clean white sterile room, with shining gold metal detecting the corners of the walls. Inside were many figures, dressed all very strangely in dresses in somber colours to crisp blue suits, decorated with the similar gold designs.  
“Please stay calm.” A small simple looking woman blinked at him, she was dressed in a dark brown dress with a white smock over the front.


	2. Cade needs a hug

A gruff man standing next to him with a glare that could stop a horse in its track. His thick mustache covered his upper lip, while his graying black hair was brushed back in a perfectly controlled style, “Who are you.” He snapped.  
Blinking again he took in the man, “What?”   
The glare increased in power, “Who. Are. You.”   
Swallowing hard, he drew in a breath, “Cafe. My name is Cade.”   
“Cade.” He repeated, “Strange name. I am Chief General Alon, I am in charge of the entire military. You are an oddity and an experiment. If you talk to anyone but the select few, you will be silence. Here is a packet about what you are allowed to talk about.” He hands over a thick folder of papers, “You will be attending my school, as the information to send you back has been lost. The man who did this vulgar act which was a clear violation of all laws has vanished if not died in the explosion. You will be check by medical to see the effects of this event. Until further notice, you are under the charge of your best and brights student Jabin. Clothing has been provided as well as other such things.” Cade’s mouth fell open as he was stunned into silence and he slowly nodded his head trying to process what had happened.   
“W-where am I?” He swallowed as the Chief General made an annoyed sound.  
“You are in the Capital. Its other name is Revolution City. In the country of Benthon. On the world of Terra.” He rattled off quickly, “Read your information, we have created your identity. Jabin.” He turned on his heel in what seems like a practiced manner towards the door, “Enter.”   
The door slide open showing a handsome blond haired man, dressed in that same stiff perfect uniform of the school, the long dark blue coat, grey undercoat, black button up with a grey tie, grey thick pants, black boots with some gold details and finally the school’s crest on the front of the overcoat, “You called sir?” He saluted the Chief General.  
“Yes. This new student is in your charge. Once he finishes his information packet, you read it. You will cover him and keep his story proper. Also, you will keep him line.” The Chief General barked an order, then strutted from the room barely looking down at Jabin. Cade looked down at himself seeing he was dressed in a simple baggy shirt, and black slacks.   
“So.” He looked at Jabin, “This is where I'm stuck?”  
“That appears to be the case.” Jabin looked to him but otherwise didn't move, “I'm sorry, this must be hard to come to terms with.”  
Cade stood up rubbing his hands on his slacks, “Fuck off.”  
Jabin didn't seem phased by the harsh attitude, “Please, go over the packet the Chief General has provided.”  
“Oh shut up.” Cade snapped at him, his body still feeling sluggish.  
“Sir, the more you comply with orders, the easier your stay will be,” Jabin stated.  
“You sound like a damned robot.” Cade pushed his glasses up, “Now since I have been kidnaped, experimented on and generally confused and hoping this is a dream. So far it's not, where am I to stay in this over the top building.”  
Jabin grabbed the packet, “You’ve been assigned to my dorm as my roommate. I'll show you the way.” He opened the door and stepped out, waiting for Cade. Pushing some of his dreads back he walked past the blond, hiding any weariness or pain. Jabin walked next to Cade, skimming over some of the packets, “I can't imagine what’s gone on so if you need anything, please ask. I'd be more than happy to help in any way I can.”  
“I don’t need help.” Cade snapped at him, then he noticed the strange coolness on his chest. Touching his neck he found the chain which he slowly pulled up looking at the pocket watch and marveling its detail.  
“Something from home?” Jabin asked, opening the door to the dorm and leading Cade inside.  
“Yeah.” Cade slid it back under his shirt before looking around, “This is larger than my apartment all together.” He walked around the space taking it in, “You are medieval and modern at the same time.” He pointed at a TV set that was built in a very mechanical manner.  
Jabin tilted his head, “While I can't speak on the technology compared to yours, I can say that this accommodation was granted because of my high entry exam score.”  
Cade laughed, “Yeah, probably.” He rolled his eyes, “Is that my room?” He pointed towards one of the doors.  
“Yes.” Jabin nodded and walked over to the door, opening it, “There's not much in here as I never used the space but I've kept it clean. We can get more furnishings and such to make you more comfortable later.” He held out the packet, “If you're not hungry, I suggest reading or resting.”  
Cade, he grabbed the packet, then tossed it on the bed, “I don’t want to right now.” He walked over to the couch in the living room then sitting down.  
Jabin nodded, “It would be best to have it read before tomorrow but it doesn't need to be done now. I will get my student handbook for you to look over as well so you can have a map of the school as well as the general schedule.” He pointed to a door by Cade’s, “That leads to my room. If you need anything, I'll be there for the moment.” He walked stiffly to his room before disappearing inside. Cade snarkily wondered mentally if he knew how to relax at all or if the stuff military was ingrained in his genes. Curling up more on the couch he rubbed his fingers into hair as he felt his emotions rise and some panic bubble at the back of his mind. Jabin came out minutes later, “I have the handbook.” He set it on the coffee table before sitting next to Cade, “Do you want me to get you something?”  
“No.” He glowered at him, while he grabbed a pillow hiding behind it.  
Jabin was quiet for a moment, “I can try to answer any questions you have.”  
Cade looked over at him, “I... guess. Is everything so...” He waved his hand around.  
Jabin looked around, “Are you asking about the technology or the more stiff nature in which I live?”  
“Both.” Cade pressed at him over the pillow, his reddish brown eyes unblinking.  
“The technology in the dorm is the kind you'll find almost anywhere. There are less technological people though who rely more on magic. As for the stiffer nature, no. I grew up in a strict military home so this is the living I'm used to.” Jabin looked back at Cade.  
Cade sat up more, “Magic? You have magic here? You have steampunk shit and now magic too? Fuck. Cool.” He flopped back down.  
Jabin nodded, “I could show you if you wanted a demonstration. I'm not the top of my class in magic but I'm fairly proficient.”  
“Hell yes!” Cade nodded his head quickly, “Fuck yes.”  
Jabin smiled, “Alright.” He held out his hand and after a moment, sparks jumped over his hand and between his fingers, “My element is lightning.”  
Cade looked at his hand in wonder, “Wow.”  
“The top in my class is an ice nymph. Being an elemental, her magic is second nature.” Jabin smiled, the lightning dying down.  
“Can you learn how to do magic?” Cade blinked up at him, “Since I'm stuck in this hell hole I want to at least know magic.”  
Jabin nodded, “I would assume so. There are teachers here who teach the basic principles of magic and some who teach specialization in the elements. I'm sure we can enroll you in the base course if you read the packet and look over the handbook.”  
Cade puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, “Fine.” He stood up tossing the pillow aside then going to grab the packet of information, flopping down on the couch again. He opened it the flipped through the pages rather quickly, taking the information in, “Done.” He smacked the packet down glowering up at him.  
Jabin nodded with a smile, “Good.” He picked up the packet, “Now it's my turn to read this all. I suggest sticking to it. It will make things easier.”  
“I know how to follow an order from a jerk in power.” Cade rolled his eyes.  
“This is a military academy so that's good.” Jabin nodded, “Though I would refrain from commenting about the Chief General in such a way.”  
“Why, he’s an old fart.” Cade smirked, “You know what they say about a man in power.”  
“Still, he's the highest authority aside from the royal family. I wouldn't get on his bad side, it's not a pleasant place to be.”  
“I’ll watch my tongue in public.” Cade grinned at him, his eyes squinting up as he snickered.  
Jabin nodded, “Thank you.”  
“Now about magic.” Cade looked at him, “Can you teach me now? So I don’t look like a twat on the first day?”  
“I can explain the principles but not your element. You have to discover that yourself.” Jabin explained, “Everyone has their personal element. I'm lightning and you could be something entirely different.”  
“And how do you go about finding this?” Cade rolled his eyes, and he held out his hand.  
“Let me get my book.” Jabin went back into his room and came back with a textbook, “Chapter one covers what you need to know before finding your element. I'll make it less boring.”  
“What all do you have in your room?” Cade chuckled, “And how?”  
Jabin smiled, “All my school texts are in my room. I figured I'd paraphrase to make the text less boring.”  
“Alright shoot.” Cade nodded his head watching him.  
Jabin read over a bit of the text before setting the book down, “So, magic comes from energy. There have been lots of names for it, soul, chi, etcetera. Tapping this energy and bringing it forth is how we use magic. The element will reveal itself once you're able to bring the energy out.”  
“How do you do it?” Cade nodded his head again.  
“To bring out the energy, you must perfect your mental focus and should only do so in the presence of a teacher as they have magic canceling runes on hand should you lose control. Once you can summon and control the magic, you can learn techniques to use it.” Jabin explained, glancing back down at his book to reference. Cade nodded his head, his eyes closing as he started to focus inwards like he has done so many times before. He could feel a bubble inside of himself as he felt something dancing around inside of him. “Just feel it for now. You can try to bring it out with the teacher.” Cade half heard him as he felt a warmth feeling him, then a dull roar filled his ears. “Cade, that's enough for now.”   
Slowly he opened his hand as a golden glow swirled around his fingers, then dancing up his arm taking no real shape, “What is this?” He marveled at the glow.  
Jabin’s eyes were wide, “Cade, you need to stop.” He didn't seem afraid but was more in awe.  
“It’s warm.” Cade could feel the buzz filling him.  
“Cade, turn it off,” Jabin said, glancing up at Cade.  
“I don’t want too.” He began to feel the ecstasy filling him.  
Jabin grabbed his shoulder not covered by the magic, “I don't care. You don't know how to control it. Off or I'll have to intervene.”  
Cade pulled back feeling the energy swirling up inside as his glowered at Jabin, “Don’t touch me.”  
Jabin sighed, “Cade, without the supervision of a teacher with a rune, this could get deadly for both of us. Turn it off.”  
“I-I can’t.” He placed a hand on his chest as the power swirled up reacting to his confusion and his panic. He scooted backward away from Jabin as his panic grew larger.  
Jabin scooter closer putting a hand on Cade’s chest, his other hand holding his shoulder, “Calm down.” Jabin felt an odd and tingly pulse come from Jabin’s hand before the energy inside him started to calm. Cade felt the power slipping away, then he curled up covering his face as he takes in a few deep breaths.  
“I’m going to bed.” He knocks off Jabin’s hand then darting towards his room and closing the door quickly.  
Jabin knocked on the door, “Cade, get some rest but please, don't meddle in your magic again until we can see a teacher and show them.”   
“Okay.” He answered softly as he rubbed at his face the stresses of the day finally hitting him. Going to the dresser he changed quickly into the provided clothing then curling up under the sheets of the strange bed.  
“Sleep well. We'll talk more in the morning.” Jabin sighed silently before going through the dorm, locking it down and putting the books away before he got ready for bed himself. Looking at his bedroom door one last time, he crawled in bed. Cade soon decided he would be unable to sleep and slipped out of his room to see if there were any books still out, finding a small shelf in the main room he grabbed a few then went back to his room.


End file.
